A Messy Surprise
by Ashei
Summary: Sasuke comes home to a messy kitchen as well as a messy blonde. SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: I've been asked to repost this because some readers have trouble getting to the story. So, here it is. Enjoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke immediately knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped inside his house. First of all, it was too quiet. It was never quiet in the Uchiha household, especially since he had an overly hyperactive blond as a housemate and a lover. The blonde could be extremely quiet when he had to, but never when he wanted to. Naruto believed that the world needed to be noisy, or else it would be a bland monotone world with Sasuke as its dictator.

Secondly, there was that horrible smell that made Sasuke's nose scrunched up in disgust. It smelled of burnt food. The kind of smell that would just sit in your kitchen until you removed it by force, dragging it out – kicking and scratching.

"Kitchen," The raven said coolly. "This has something to do with Naruto." Sasuke said with a sigh. "What has that dobe done now?" Sasuke quickly took off his shoes and placed them neatly next to the doorway. He took note of the dirty shoes tossed randomly in the corner and rolled his eyes before he rearranged them neatly next to his.

Walking down the hall toward the kitchen, Sasuke then went in search of Naruto, hoping that maybe he was the connection to the source of what caused this hideous odor. As Sasuke ventured down the hall that lead to the kitchen, he could hear grumbles and curses, as well as metal, probably a pan getting tossed across the room then colliding into the opposing wall.

When Sasuke reached the kitchen, for the odor was the strongest there. He braced himself of was what to come. He quietly stepped into the kitchen and was in shock. The kitchen was a mess! Pots and Pans everywhere filled with only God knows what. Some pots looked like there was some sort of used-to-be-edible food permanently caked on. A milk carton was tipped over on the table. Egg shells lay broken at his feet. Chocolate was smeared across the floor, among many other ingredients Sasuke didn't feel like identifying.

In the middle of the destroyed kitchen, Naruto sat on the floor with a big disfigured, shapeless blob. The blond was trying his best to apply icing to the blob, which Sasuke could now safely identify as a cake. He wore one of Sasuke's shirts; it was too big because it hung off the blonde's shoulder showing off his perfectly tanned skin. On top of the shirt, he had on an apron that was smeared with ingredients, probably from Naruto wiping his hands on after a failed attempt at not being clumsy. Loose pajama pants hung on his hips nicely, showing a little bit of hip.

Sasuke watched Naruto for a couple of minutes. He stared at the expression the blond wore on his face; it was absolutely adorable. Naruto held his face in pure concentration. His eyebrows pulled together and his eyes slightly squinted with that plump lip pinned between his teeth. His hair ruffled and spiked in every direction like he had the time of his life last night.

Sasuke snapped out of his daydreams of what he could be doing to Naruto when he heard the said blond sigh in what he thinks was relief. He looked up and saw the blonde's eyes light up with joy.

"Yes! Naruto rejoiced. I finally finished. It doesn't look so bad." The blonde's voice held doubt. "Now to clean up this mess before Sasuke sees."

"Too late." Sasuke decided to make himself known.

Naruto looked up to see his lover, whose arms are crossed over his chest and leaning against the door post. And not to mention that very annoyed look that was on his face. Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Aww, Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "You ruined the surprise!" He then proceeded to fold his arms over his chest and pout. The raven decided to ignore the pout...for now.

"Surprise?" Sasuke began. "Dobe, you call destroying my kitchen a surprise? What is wrong with you?" Sasuke's voice started to rise along side with his temper.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Naruto explained calmly. "I just wanted to do something special for you..." Naruto put his head down and let his hair fall in front of his face. Sasuke's annoyance quickly melted away as he walked toward the blond, carefully taking in his surroundings, the Uchiha sat down in front of his lover. He used his thumb to lift Naruto's head up and looked at him in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said sweetly. "Would you like for me to go outside for a few minutes so you can prepare my 'surprise'?"

"Why would you that? It won't be the same!" Naruto complained.

"Why do I even bother?" Sasuke said while rolling his eyes.

"Surprise!" Naruto cheered, completely ignoring Sasuke's annoyance. "I made you a cake! It's chocolate," Naruto said while smiling a brilliant smile.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, you know I don't like sweets." He didn't know how many times he would have to tell the blond. He could have sworn it went in through one ear and out the other. Or maybe he just refused to believe it. You would think that after countless times of the blond man trying to get Sasuke to eat candy, he would get it. But no, he doesn't, he just tries again and again. Maybe that's a reason why he loves Naruto so much. The younger man held so much determination and never really took no for an answer.

"Duh," Naruto said. "And since the almighty Uchiha hates anything sweet, I decided to go with nasty, depressing dark chocolate, that should surely please your tasting needs," Naruto gave him a smile. "Taste" Naruto encouraged while holding some icing on his finger offering it Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke refused not missing a beat.

"Please?" Naruto pleaded while using, 'that voice' "I worked so hard all day and the least you can do is put your Uchiha pride away taste your cake."

"Its not my Uchiha pride." _Its instinct. _His thoughts countered. "It's just that...mhf." Sasuke was rudely interrupted when a chocolate covered finger forced its way in between Sasuke's lips. How dare Naruto force feed him like that, what the hell is he thinking...its actually kind of good! Not good delicious! How could that black blob of...whatever the hell that is taste this good?

"Do you like it?" Naruto said with big hopeful eyes. He had worked on this all day, and he hoped his hard work paid off.

"Its...ok, I suppose." Sasuke said with a smirk. It was fun teasing Naruto. The said blond looked slightly disappointed. Sasuke then brought his finger out and dug it in the chocolate 'cake' then smeared it on his lovers face.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. The blond grabbed a handful of cake then pushed it on the Uchiha's nose. Sasuke was stunned. Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and giggled like crazy. The infamous Uchiha smirk made its way to its owner's face. Let the battle begin.

Naruto's giggles were silenced when cake was thrown at his face. The cake slowly fell from his face leaving a messy trail behind. A smile formed on those plump lips. Sasuke's eyes grew wide when he saw what Naruto was about to do.

"No, no, Naruto stop!" Sasuke demanded. But his pleas fell upon deaf ears as Naruto mashed thick, moist, chocolate cake into Sasuke's hair. That's it!

Naruto's smile fell off his face as he was tackled to the ground, but then came back as he felt skilled fingers attack his sides. Laughter filled the once quiet Uchiha Manor.

"St-stop, 'Suke!" Naruto pleaded. "Ple-please! I-I can't br-breathe!" The blond was rolling around trying to get out of the raven's grip. His arms were held above his head with one hand by the Uchiha's strong grip. The raven stopped tickling his prized possession. He could never have this much fun with anybody-anybody but him. Sasuke then noticed a trial of chocolate that made its way down Naruto's neck. Without hesitation, he lowered his head to lick it away.

Naruto immediately stopped laughing upon feeling the warmth on his neck. "Sasuke...?'

"Yes Love." Sasuke said in a loving voice. The raven then started a path up Naruto's neck. Placing kisses and licks here and there, he finally reached his destination.

Lifting his head to look at Naruto, he was pleased to see the blonde's eyes half lidded with his lips slightly parted and a faint blush that tainted his cheeks. Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's wrists and slowly lifted them up and around his neck all while keeping eye contact. Still keeping contact, Sasuke lowered his head to place a soft, gentle kiss on his lover's lips. What started out as a simple kiss slowly transformed into a full blown make out fest. Hands were roaming all over. Breathing became out in harsh pants. When they finally pulled apart after what seemed like hours, they stared at each other, neither dared to be the first break eye contact.

Naruto was the first to break the ice. He put his hands on Sasuke's chest to push him up and off of his smaller frame. Sasuke, getting the hint, sat up and brought Naruto with him, sitting him in his lap facing him. Sasuke brought the other male closer to him and then wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. "Did you fall asleep?"

"No." Sasuke replied

"Can I get up?" The blond asked. "I need to go get cleaned up. I must look horrible."

For the first time after their little session, Sasuke fully looked at Naruto. The blond had chocolate all over his face, some matted in his still somehow spiky hair. His clothes looked even filthier than when Sasuke first took site of him when he walked through the house. Even with all the chocolate covering his face, you could still see the blush that laced his face. His deep blue eyes shown brightly.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful." Sasuke said while kissing Naruto's forehead. If possible, the blush that was on Naruto's face grew brighter. Never had Sasuke called him that. A cute smile made its way to Naruto's face.

"Hey Sasuke?" The younger male asked.

"Yes, my love?" Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Happy Birthday." Naruto said in the save tone the Uchiha gave him just a second before.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke said. After a moment, "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you wear my shirt when you know you can't cook?"

"Because I didn't want mine to get dirty, duh."

* * *

I would love to thank Faydora! She in an excellent beta. And I don't know what I would do without her.

Reviews would be nice.

-Ashei


End file.
